


Join Me

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Heel!Daniel, Light Angst, M/M, but it could be romantic, i love writing daniel as a heel, its more platonic than anything, miz tries to get through to the old daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: "Why not? With you and me together, we could rule the world."





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> just a random thing I wanted to write as I'm falling in love with heel Daniel

The 'New' Daniel Bryan was better, he was faster, smarter, stronger. But he lacked the one thing that the name Daniel Bryan would remind you of. He lacked empathy.

The new him was twisted, disturbed even, moulded into the very thing that the "Old" him despised. Where he once was the hero, he was now the villain, and he'd be lying if he said that he hated it.

It felt like liberation.

The fear he saw in everyone's eyes fueled him, hellbent on punishing them for what they had done, or rather the lack of what they had done: they had laid back and destroyed the world, watching as it slowly burned.

They tried hard, gave it their most valiant effort, but they were no match for him: he wasn't weak like the old him.

He was sure that no-one could touch him: he was superior; better in every, single, way. He had no weaknesses... well except for one.

The Miz.

When he stole the WWE Championship from that stupid flat-earther, his first thought was to gloat, finally, he had proven himself, to that stuck up arrogant, smug, asshole.

You see Daniel, well The "New" Daniel, is smart, he can read people like they're a book. He knows their next move even before they do, and when he guesses what Miz'll do, he assumes that he'll huff, or make a sarcastic comment, or maybe even shout at him.

But, he doesn't do that.

When he gloats to him, Miz just smiles, and Daniel is immediately confused. He looks... proud.

Daniel doesn't know what to do: never in a million years did he expect Miz to react like this.

He covers up his confusion, of course, he can't look weak, not at a time like this: not in front of his one weakness. He makes a snide comment, one that he doesn't even truly believe himself, but Miz makes it clear that he caught Daniel off guard, and Daniel hates it; he hates him.

Or, at least, he wants to hate him, but he can't. He's searched his whole mind, his whole body, to find an excuse: a reason to hate him. And, while he does have a long, long, list of reasons to hate him, he just can't. The personal enmity that he has for everyone else, is diminished when he looks at Miz, because, deep, deep, down, all he wants is Miz's attention.

All he wants is those crystal blue eyes on his own.

He doesn't care if Miz looks at him with hatred or love, because if he has Miz's attention, well then everything feels ok.

 

  
When he attacks Styles, Truthy-Claus (oh god he hates that name so, so, much) and Mustafa Ali. The way that Miz looks at him changes, Daniel knows it does... but he doesn't know how it does.

He hates that he doesn't know if Miz respects him more, or hates him more, but something, has definitely changed.

As hands are wrapped around his waist, and he's yanked back away from Ali, not before delivering a deafening final blow. His emotions are running high, he's caught up in the very thing he wants to run away from. He pants as he comes down from the high, the feeling of power, of superiority over the weak, flooding his veins like fire.

Ali doesn't belong there.

He remembers shouting that at him, over and over again so that he might just get it through his thick skull. He doesn't of course, and Daniel huffs, annoyed that Ali doesn't realise that he's trying to help him.

Daniel then storms off, clenching and unclenching his fists, the fire in his veins burning: hotter than ever.

Then Daniel sees him.

He tries to walk past, not wanting a confrontation at the moment, not exactly trusting himself to say something that he won't regret.

But, unfortunately, Miz clearly wants his attention.

"I heard you just went after Ali, didn't know Daniel Bryan was capable of that," Miz said smugly, and a wave of emotions flooded over him: anger, happiness, pride, and Daniel hated how easily Miz could get inside his head.

"That Daniel isn't here anymore." He bit back, looking directly at him, his thoughts gathered, and his mask back in place.

"Shame. I was starting to like him."

"Were you really?" Daniel laughed, giddy at the confused look on Miz's face, "You had a weird way of showing it."

"I respected yo-"

"Him." Daniel interrupted. "I'm not him. He's gone, dead, never coming back."

Miz frowned at that, lowering his head.

"Yeah, I know." And now it was Daniel's turn to be confused, he thought that Miz would have been glad that The "Old" Daniel was gone. But apparently, he was wrong.

And Daniel hated being wrong.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked, his voice lowering threateningly, and Miz snapped his head up in surprise.

Miz quickly regained his cool, saying, "I've never seen you like this. You've nev-"

"You clearly don't know me that well then." He said, and Miz looked hurt, and Daniel didn't know why.

"You attacking people, that's not what Daniel would do-" Miz started, and Daniel opened his mouth to interject, but quickly closed it when Miz held up a hand to silence him, "And you telling Ali that he doesn't belong here... You- you're turning into Hunter," And Daniel's eyes went wide at that, "You spent months and months fighting him, trying to prove that you were right and he was wrong. Daniel, what happened to you?"

"I opened my eyes, Miz. I realised that he was right the whole time."

Miz shook his head vigorously, but Daniel still carried on, "Don't you see, underneath it all, we're just savages: we're just animals. Some just hide it better than others. I learnt to embrace this side of me... and you should too."

"No, Daniel, I shouldn't." Miz said, and Daniel let out an annoyed huff, "You used to be so kind, and I respected you so much, even if I didn't show it. And- and then you just snap, it just doesn't make sense. This isn't you!"

"Yes, it is!" Daniel shouted, and Miz physically took a step back, shocked at Daniel's outburst, "This is me, the real me! And it's your fault, you're fucking fault. If you hadn't pushed and provoked me, if you hadn't hated me as much as you did, then maybe... maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

Miz stayed silent, his jaw clenched tightly, "I- I never hated you."

Daniel scoffed, "Yeah, right. Do you honestly expect me to believe that? You always hated me, ever since you were my Pro at NXT. Just, stop lying to yourself."

"No, I never did. Hell, I was jealous of you." Miz admitted and Daniel narrowed his eyes, unsure of what to say. "Do you honestly believe I hated you?"

Daniel nodded, and Miz sighed in defeat, "I didn't hate you, never could, never will."

Daniel swallowed, finally believing that Miz was telling the truth, he didn't know what to do, it was Miz, always, always him.

"Join me." Daniel blurted out, surprising both himself and Miz.

"W-What?"

"You said you never hated me. Well, prove it, join me."

"You seriously want me as your partner?" Miz said incredulously.

"Why not? With you and me together, we could rule the world."


End file.
